Regrets
by BlueMoonMayfly
Summary: [LONG ONESHOT] Sasuke and Naruto have slowly been getting closer and have even begun understanding each other when on a mission something terrible happens. [ShounenAi:Yaoi]


**Regrets.**

A/N: SasukexNaruto my first sasunaru Fan fiction and I don't know if this has been done before so sorry if it has. Dedicated to my friend Jenbo who is one of the biggest SasukexNaruto fans I have ever met.

Summary: LONG ONE-SHOT Sasuke and Naruto have slowly been getting closer and have even begun understanding each other when on a mission something terrible happens. ShounenAi:Yaoi

Everything in italics and between (_…)_ are Naruto's or Sasuke's thoughts, it should be clear who's they are.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything to do with it …

III

"Hurry up dobe!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto ran down the street towards his fellow team-mate.

"Yeah, yeah sorry forgot to set my alarm!" Naruto said in his natural manner, still running. He slowed down but still managed to trip over; Sasuke naturally went to grab him and managed in fact to catch the blonde ninja (like he wouldn't catch him). Instinctively Naruto had grabbed Sasuke's shirt and was now in the process of choking him.

(A/N: HA you thought there was going to be a kiss there didn't you XD)

"Sorry." Naruto apologised as he straightened himself up.

"Whatever baka." Sasuke rubbed his neck slightly where he had been strangled and turned his back, Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly at the young Uchiha only to have him turn back and glare at him with his dark eyes.

Naruto placed his hands behind his head and strode off following the black haired ninja to the bridge where Sakura was waiting for them.

"You're late Naruto!" She moaned as soon as they came into eyesight.

"Sasuke's late too." He retaliated angered slightly that only he was blamed for being late when they turned up together.

"How can you say he's late when Kakashi-sensei isn't even here yet?" Sasuke sighed leaning against the bridge.

_(Was he just standing up for me?)_

"Yo!" Suddenly everyone looked up to see their sensei sat above them reading his famous orange book. "I have a mission for you three. You will be doing it alone since I have to go on a mission too so take the utmost of care okay guys?" And he was gone.

"Guess we have to go find out about the mission then." Sasuke almost seemed to moan as he walked off followed by the others.

_(What's wrong with him? I wonder if he's still mad at me for choking him?)_

III

"So it's a simple location mission?" Naruto asked as the three sat with the mission file they had collected.

"It would seem that way." Sasuke sighed.

"This isn't just a lost cat guys we're searching for a whole village. Villages don't just vanish those people left for a reason." Sakura moaned. "We could be out for weeks searching for them."

"At least we know they are in The Land of Earth." Naruto stated clearly just reading the information off the file.

"The Land of Earth isn't even allied with our country and they have their own shinobi. I don't see why we have to look for this missing village." Sasuke said standing up.

_(Sakura's right this mission could take weeks and that's too long especially with her and Naruto around they will only slow the mission down)_

"So! A mission's a mission, we have to accept." The Blonde Ninja jumped up excited to be leaving the village.

"We have accepted dobe; Kakashi-sensei ordered that we do this mission." Naruto frowned at being called a 'dobe' then noticed that Sakura was looking worried.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, If Kakashi-sensei thinks we can do this mission then there's nothing to worry about. We can get it done easy; no problem." He chirped sticking a thumb up and grinning ear to ear in his fashion.

_(I wonder if Naruto still has that crush on Sakura…I hope she doesn't get all clingy to me on this mission, she can be so annoying. I don't know what he sees in her.)_

"Yo Sasuke?" Naruto was stood right in front of the black haired boy their faces almost touching. "You okay?" he asked.

_(Naruto's eyes are really bright; I never noticed how blue they were)_

"Sasuke?" Sasuke snapped back from his thoughts and stepped back from the shear closeness of his friends face to his own, he stumbled over the bench and ended up sitting down.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura almost squealed. "Are you okay, you look pale, perhaps you're coming down with a cold?" Sakura sat next to Sasuke and tried to feel his forehead (too bad his forehead protector is in the way…stupid Sakura).

"Sasuke's _always_ pale." Naruto commented only to be glared at by Sakura. "Just admit it you were spacing out!" He began to taunt.

"Shut up Baka!" Sasuke snapped. "We meet tomorrow at dawn by the gates for the mission." Sasuke stormed off down the street towards his home. "Don't be late!" He ordered turning around half way.

III

"Damn him I said don't be late!" Sasuke was stood with Sakura at the gates to Konoha Village waiting. It had already gone past dawn and Naruto still hadn't turned up. About an hour later he came running up to them apologising yet again for being late and that yet again her forgot to set his alarm.

_(Damn it I've already made Sasuke angry and who knows how long we have to be together for)_

As they walked through the forest they were all silent, it would take a long time to get to the Land of Earth as the land of Fire was large and they still had to travel through another country after.

"I'm sorry for being late." Naruto said once again after about three hours of silence. "I really did mean to get up early."

Sasuke sighed as he looked back at his upset friend, he really did seem sorry for being late.

"Whatever. We're moving now are we not?" This seemed to make the number one unpredictable ninja happier as he strode on in front of the other two.

_(Why did it bother me to see Naruto so upset? Is it because I made him feel that way?)_

III

One week had past and the three man team had reached the end of Fire country (yeah they got distracted a few times). They decided that they should rest for the night and enter the next country during daybreak; they also had found a lake where they could wash in since they hadn't for about four days.

"I can look after myself you know!" Sakura was complaining that the boys were worried about her bathing alone since on the borders it was hard to tell who was friend or foe.

They finally came to an agreement after Sakura punched Naruto several times to prove she was capable of fighting off any perverts that might be around.

Naruto and Sasuke was washing in a different part of the lake where they couldn't see Sakura but could hear her and get to her fast if needed.

_(Wow Sasuke really works out. Well I know he's always training but he's really hot.)_

Sasuke looked up to have his eyes meet Naruto's own.

_(Was he staring at me?)_

_(Damn now he thinks I was staring at him, even though I was...)_

"There a problem Naruto?" Sasuke said turning his head to break away from his friends gaze.

"N-No!" Naruto inwardly cursed himself for stuttering; now he looked like an idiot. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and dunked his head under the water, a few seconds later he rose again messing up his hair which was still spiked up in places.

_(How does his hair do that?)_

This time it was Naruto's turn to catch his friend staring, although Sasuke noticed and turned away to leave the cool waters of the lake; just in time as he felt a slight blush running to his cheeks.

_(I can't believe I was staring at that dobe!)_

Suddenly a very loud and high pitched scream emitted from across the lake.

"Sakura-Chan!"

Naruto and Sasuke ran towards the scream.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called as they came into the clearing where Sakura was. The pink haired ninja was stood by the waters edge wrapped in a towel.

"Something…Something rubbed against my leg!" She squealed pointing at the water. Sasuke looked around and noticed the small water snake near the surface of the water slowly making its way into the brush.

After they had convinced her that it was just a water snake, which meant Naruto going in and searching for it the two boys returned to where they had left their clothes (they were in their underwear).

III

A few days had passed and team 7 were through to the Earth Country. During their travels they had heard several different tales of the missing village. Some people said that the villagers moved on from their own choice others said they were forced to move on and some say that they never even left but were all killed. Either way the mission stayed they same they were to locate the villagers and report back the reasons were not relevant.

"Be careful where you walk Naruto, the Earth around here is unstable. The people from the last Village said there were caves all over and that the land gives way." Sasuke warned as he walked in front of the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah I know don't wor-" Suddenly Naruto's words were cut off.

"Naruto?" Sasuke and Sakura turned round to see nothing! Naruto had disappeared. "That idiot!" Sasuke looked down the dark hole in which Naruto had fallen.

"Naruto? Naruto are you okay?" The Uchiha shouted only to get no response. "Sakura stay here, I'm going to go down and check on him." Sasuke tied a length of rope to a Kunai and concentrating his Chakra to create less strain on the rope lowered himself into the cave.

The cave was not as dark as he had thought and he could see Naruto below him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke tried to wake the blonde ninja. "Naruto!" Sasuke noticed that Naruto had a large gash on the back of his head and blood in his hair. "Naruto wake up!" Sasuke shook the knocked out Ninja.

_(Please wake up! Come on I know it will take more than a stupid fall to kill you.)_

Sasuke sighed in relief as Naruto began to wake. The Blonde boy sat up slowly feeling the wound on his head.

"Sasuke what happened?" He asked confused.

"You fell down into a cave and cracked you head. Baka worrying me like that!" Sasuke snapped standing up.

"You were worried for me?" Naruto stood up also and approached his friend.

"Of course Sakura and I was worried about you." Sasuke looked back at his friend stood before him.

"But you didn't say 'us', you said 'me'." Naruto stepped closer seeing a slight blush appear on Sasuke's face.

_(Shit! I messed up! Why is he looking at me like that?)_

_(He's blushing I can see it even in this dim light. He said 'me'. I know he did. Sasuke was worried for me!)_

_(Why is he smiling like that? Why are we just stood here?)_

"Okay I feel light headed." Naruto stumbled backward slightly as Sasuke moved to catch him. The black haired teen helped Naruto sit down and gave him a drink, since Naruto had fallen with all his stuff too.

"Perhaps you shouldn't stand right away."

"Yeah perhaps not." Naruto turned away so not to look at his close friend. "Hey Sasuke…I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I'm always messing up and doing things wrong. You should just leave me here."

"Dobe! Like I'd leave you like this, might get yourself killed if you were alone. We're a team. No one gets left behind." Sasuke stood up and held his hand out to Naruto. "Come on, Sakura will be worrying about the both of us." Sasuke picked up all of Naruto's things and helped him walk to the rope still hanging down from the small hole. "You go up first."

Naruto nodded, turned to hold the rope then turned back to look at Sasuke. "Thanks."

The two had locked eyes again, just standing… staring.

Sasuke stepped forward slightly; placing one hand on Naruto's arm.

_(Why is my heart beating so fast? Why can't I take my eyes off of Sasuke?)_

Suddenly the two heard the shrill, high pitched scream of Sakura coming from above them. They hurried as fast as they could to reach the top of the cave to see Sakura was tied up and unconscious in the arms of a strange ninja.

"We don't like other people messing around with our business." One of the ninja surrounding the hole said.

Before Sasuke or Naruto could react the ninja released some sort of smoke bomb and disappeared taking Sakura with them.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed. "We have to go after them!"

"Naruto we can't!" Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's arm tightly. Forcing him to stay. "We are completely out numbered there is no way we can take them on. It would be suicide!"

"But it will take weeks to get back to the village for help. What happened to us being a team? No one gets left behind remember!" Naruto stood firm that they should rescue Sakura. "I'm going to find her!" Naruto summoned a small frog to help track Sakura and the Shinobi and ran off leaving Sasuke.

_(Damn it! He will definitely get himself killed.)_

Sasuke Ran off in the same direction Naruto had gone following his foot prints although he never managed to catch up to the blonde. It wasn't long till he came to a small secret base where the Shinobi that had taken Sakura were.

The Black haired shinobi entered with high caution. Walking down dark cave passages, he soon came to an large open room the high domed roof of the cave reflected the light from hundreds of lanterns that were scattered around the room. Sasuke scanned the area and counted thirteen passages including the one he had come down leading off this centre room.

_(Where are they?)_

"These little leaf-nin just keep popping up!" Sasuke's head snapped towards the person who was talking sat right opposite him on a throne like chair made from stone.

_(Why didn't I notice him?)_

"Hello there little Shinobi. Come to save your friends?" The man said still casually sat on his throne.

_(Friends! They got Naruto too!)_

III (A/N: Couldn't be bothered to write a long and boring fight scene so we will cut that part slightly )

Sasuke's breaths were heavy and laboured and his Chakra was lower than he had hoped it would come fighting his opponent. He had been fighting for a good twenty minutes not including the time he spent running all around this underground base, in running he had located Sakura and helped her get away but he couldn't find Naruto anywhere.

_(Where are you? I've gone down all the passages. I'm sure I have!)_

"Looking for someone?" Sasuke heard the all too familiar voice of the man who he had been fighting again; he turned around to see him stood on some sort of stone pillar. Sasuke had already figured that he could manipulate the rock and even travel through it. With in the rock pillar Sasuke finally saw him.

"Naruto! LET HIM GO!"

"Make me!" Sasuke growled in frustration. He only had one option left.

Sasuke activated his Sharigen and concentrated the last of his Chakra.

"Chidori!" Sasuke ran up to his foe as fast as he could using his Sharigen to keep on target, although there was never any turning back when he began this move…unfortunately his opponent knew this.

…_**It was too late for any turning back…**_

…_**Why hadn't he seen it coming?...**_

…_**He couldn't stop…**_

Sasuke heard the laughter of his foe as his tears fell to the ground.

His eyes clouded by his tears were once again locked with the beautifully bight blue eyes he had loved.

_**...He had seen it coming…**_

…_**Only in that split second…**_

…_**In a split second, he was gone…**_

_**... His blue eyes just staring back…**_

…_**A look of confusion of his face…**_

…_**He didn't even know what was happening…**_

_(I never told him…I never told him how I felt….I wanted to but it was stupid…always so stupid…always something to stop me…I'm so sorry…)_

Sasuke screamed as he sat at the top of the stone pillar, his hand covered in his friends blood, his regrets playing like a broken record in his mind.

A/N: TT. Please tell me what you think as it was my first SasukexNaruto fan fiction. and this fic began as a Kakashi and Obito past repeating thing but i got bored and thought i would be really evil


End file.
